homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Nobody/Deletion discussions
My work space Articles to have transwikied Struck through means complete; however, leaving here should I discover other wikis to also transwiki to. *Battle of Mars to wikia:anime:Battle of Mars and wikia:annex:Battle of Mars and wikia:robotech:Battle of Mars *Battle of Saturn's Rings to wikia:anime:Battle of Saturn's Rings and wikia:robotech:Battle of Saturn's Rings and wikia:annex:Battle of Saturn's Rings *Blackadder Hall to wikia:annex:Blackadder Hall :This one has no history at all to copy over. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blackadder_Hall&action=history [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Bridge Carson to wikia:annex:Bridge Carson *Carmelita Fox to wikia:annex:Carmelita Fox *Character Deaths to wikia:annex:Character Deaths, wikia:heroes:Character Deaths, wikia:starwars:Character Deaths, and wikia:x-men:Character Deaths *Creatures in The Sword of Truth to wikia:annex:Creatures in The Sword of Truth *Creatures of Kyralia to wikia:annex:Creatures of Kyralia *Culturally significant words and phrases from Family Guy to wikia:annex:Culturally significant words and phrases from Family Guy and wikia:familyguy:Culturally significant words and phrases from Family Guy *Dark kahn to wikia:annex:Dark Kahn *First Robotech War to wikia:anime:First Robotech War and wikia:annex:First Robotech War and wikia:robotech:First Robotech War *Heroes Deaths to wikia:annex:Heroes Deaths and wikia:heroes:Heroes Deaths *Hitman Assassins to wikia:annex:Hitman Assassins *Hitman Killers to wikia:annex:Hitman Killers *Hitman weapons to wikia:annex:Hitman weapons *Imperial Academy (Star Wars) to wikia:annex:Imperial Academy (Star Wars) and wikia:starwars:Imperial Academy (Star Wars) *King Cold to wikia:annex:King Cold *List of characters based on developers in Ultima series to wikia:annex:List of characters based on developers in Ultima series and wikia:list:List of characters based on developers in Ultima series *List of common misconceptions to wikia:list:List of common misconceptions :This list wasn't deleted. I got what appeared to be its longest point, and copied that over though. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *List of controversial non-fiction books to wikia:list:List of controversial non-fiction books *List of Disney animated heroines to wikia:annex:List of Disney animated heroines and wikia:list:List of Disney animated heroines *List of films by gory death scene to wikia:annex:List of films by gory death scene and wikia:list:List of films by gory death scene *List of Hitman weapons to wikia:annex:List of Hitman weapons and wikia:list:List of Hitman weapons *List of neopets species to wikia:annex:List of neopets species and wikia:list:List of neopets species *List of Ranma ½ minor characters to wikia:annex:List of Ranma ½ minor characters and wikia:list:List of Ranma ½ minor characters *Mythology and fiction in NetHack to wikia:annex:Mythology and fiction in NetHack *Nicky Cavella to wikia:annex:Nicky Cavella and wikia:marvel:Nicky Cavella *Plateau (Known space) to wikia:annex:Plateau (Known space) *Rebecca Hendrix to wikia:annex:Rebecca Hendrix *Second Robotech War to wikia:anime:Second Robotech War and wikia:annex:Second Robotech War and wikia:robotech:Second Robotech War *Sky Tate to wikia:annex:Sky Tate *Star Wars: The Power of the Force to wikia:starwars:Star Wars: The Power of the Force :There is no history for this article, just a redirect to a place that list all the action figures, and list which ones are part of the Power of the Force collection. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Third Robotech War to wikia:anime:Third Robotech War and wikia:annex:Third Robotech War and wikia:robotech:Third Robotech War *We Made It to wikia:annex:We Made It *Wilson (Home Improvement) to wikia:annex:Wilson (Home Improvement) *World of Warcraft Professions to wikia:annex:World of Warcraft Professions *X-men (deaths) to wikia:annex:X-men (deaths) and wikia:x-men:X-men (deaths) List of other wikis to transwiki to *General **Anime **Annex **Lists **Strategy **Marvel Comics *Specific fictional universe: **Battlestar Galactica **Family Guy **Heroes **Indiana Jones **Law & Order **Lost **Resident Evil **Robotech **Star Trek **Star Wars **X Men Articles to have userfied *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Creatures of Kyralia *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Imperial Academy (Star Wars) (2nd nomination) *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/List of rock epics *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Lying Bastard Articles to have undeleted for merge and redirect *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Blackadder Hall *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Culturally significant words and phrases from Family Guy *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Database (Super Robot Wars) *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Eglinton Bus Garage (2nd nomination) *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Hitman weapons *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Latune Subbota *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/List of films by gory death scene *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/List of Hitman weapons *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/List of neopets species *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Mythology and fiction in NetHack *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Nicky Cavella *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Plateau (Known space) *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Rainbow Jerk *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Shu Shirakawa *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Star Wars: The Power of the Force *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Super Robot Type-X (SRX) *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/The German Student (radio) *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Tsugumi Takakura *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Vaisaga *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Viletta Vadim *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/We Made It Articles from which to merge and redirect *See Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Penny Gordon Woods Request for feedback On the main page of this userspace page, I list all of the AfDs I have participated in since my rename. Any good faith suggestions or advice from editors in good standing regarding my participation in AfDs is appreciated and can be made as a reply to this post. Constructive criticism is welcome, but not trolling or baiting, which will be reverted or ignored. Please provide feedback that is realistic, fair, and not hypocritical. Obviously, a comment like "leave Wikipedia" is unhelpful and unwelcome. I am seeking good faith suggestions for how I could realistically improve as an editor. By "not hypocritical," I mean, for example, given that I nominate and argue to delete articles (even ones for fictional characters) as confirmed at User:A Nobody/Deletion discussions, if you argue to keep less frequently than I argue to delete, telling me to argue to delete more would be hypocritical. Put simply, unless if you are willing to argue to keep more frequently, please do not hypocritically tell me I need to argue to delete more frequently. Finally, if you have ever been blocked for harassment, referred to any renamed users by anything other than their current username to mock them, and told me you want nothing to do with me but for some reason keep going after me, offering suggestions here would also be a bit on the hypocritical side and likely reverted. Again, I am asking for good faith and constructive feedback in my userspace only. I am open to advice from and willing to reconcile with past critics who have not been blocked for harassment or mockingly referred to me by other usernames only (that should preclude only about ten editors whom I know have done these things and for whom I could easily be able to pull up diffs to that effect discrediting them anyway). Thanks! Sincerely, --A NobodyMy talk 21:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Some interesting userboxes for which to learn more about and whose related articles to improve *See also Wikipedia:Userboxes/Politics Transwiki requests List requests for articles you would like me to transwiki here: Notable, schmotable When explaining the goal of the Encyclopedia, Denis Diderot wrote, "In truth, the aim of an encyclopédie is to collect all knowledge scattered over the face of the earth...All things must be examined, debated, investigated without exception and without regard for anyone's feelings."Denis Diderot as quoted in Timothy Gregory, Exploring the European Past: Text & Images, Second Edition (Mason: Thomson, 2007), 33; Lynn Hunt, R. Po-chia Hsia, Thomas R. Martin, Barbara H. Rosenwein, and Bonnie G. Smith, The Making of the West: Peoples and Cultures: A Concise History: Volume II: Since 1340, Second Edition (Boston: Bedford/St. Martin's, 2007), 611. Nowhere does Diderot declare that only "notable" subjects can be included. And that goes for a paper encyclopedia, let alone the paperless one. Concerning the latter, Jimbo Wales said, "All those people who are obsessively writing about Britney Spears or 'The Simpsons' or Pokémon -- it's just not true that we should try to redirect them into writing about obscure concepts in physics...Wiki is not paper, and their time is not owned by us. We can't say, 'Why do we have these employees doing stuff that's so useless?' They're not hurting anything. Let them write it."Jimbo Wales as quoted in James Gleick, "Wikipedians Leave Cyberspace, Meet in Egypt: In Alexandria, 650 Devotees Bemoan Vandals, Debate Rules; Deletionists vs. Inclusionists," The Wall Street Journal (August 8, 2008): W1. Wikipedia has its share of baffling and dangerous ideas that are out of touch with actual encyclopedic tradition. One is the needlessly strict adherence to a concept of "no original" research. Anyone who looks at the Enlightenmnet encyclopedias or the yearly updates of Britannica will indeed see many articles that would fail some Wikipedians' idea of "no original" research. The purpose of encyclopedia is to collect knowledge as Diderot explains above and that means that primary published sources can be used to collect certain kinds of knowledge. Wikipedia should not feature articles on topics that any one editor just made up on the spot,Original research we should avoid be say having articles on The Fantastic Fourteen in which a full legion of superheros team up with recently promoted Colonel America to stop the vile mechinations of the Drs. Doom and Franco-fascist sympatheizer The Red Gaul, or The Special Dark Knight in which Hershey bio-engineers a chocolately vigilante to deal just to his nemesis The Smoker, aided as usual by bike enthusiast Harley Schwinn, only to have the nefarious Fatwoman put the squeeze on everything. Now as far as I am aware, these films do not yet exist and unless if someone wants to make actual movies out of these ideas I just dreamt up a few minutes ago, we should not cover such faux film. THAT is the kind of original research to avoid! but fictional elements that are covered in published strategy guides and official encyclopedias absolutely should be covered as these types of sources are indeed reliable authorities on the subjects they discuss. The real reason why some Wikipedians challenge these sorts of articles is once again not so much because they constitute some bizarre definition of "original research", but because they do not think it is notable. Now at least hundreds of Wikipedians openly oppose "notability" and thousands more do so in practice based on the articles they create as do millions of readers based on what they come here to read, which means that ultimately "notability" as an inclusion criteria is exactly what we suspect it to be: an elitist and therefore unacademic and dangerious concept by and large supported by a vocal minority. It is no wonder we have such proposals as Wikipedia:Notability/Historical/Non-notability to challenge the absurdity of basing inclusion on something's "notability." The truth is that as Diderot indicates all things must be worthy of consideration in the ultimate encyclopedia so long as they are not hoaxes, libelous, or copyright violations. Paper encyclopedias had to be limited for practical reasons. "Space" cannot be a valid consideration for limiting inclusion of articles on Wikipedia if we are only replacing the article with a deletion discussion. Instead what we have is essentially Big Brother trying to determine for everyone else that only what they think is "notable" matters, which no serious intellectual would ever subscribe to. Censorship and the stifling or knowledge in any form is one of the most disastrous aspects of just about any civilization. Whether we as individuals believe something is important ("notable") does not matter. If it is verifiable through at least two reliable sources, which again could be secondary or primary published sources and we can write an article based on them, it is worthy of inclusion here. References